


White Skies

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Death, Drama, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Soledad, Songfic, moonspell, sala de los menesteres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Una batalla acabada, un vacío en el corazón, muchos recuerdos, tan difíciles de digerir... Es imposible dejarse llevar por la soledad cuando pierdes una parte tan importante de tu vida. No hay un paradigma que seguir para afrontar la muerte. Cada uno tiene su método. Dennis Creevey buscará el suyo.





	White Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha sido creado en motivo del 22do Reto Literario de Mundo Yaoi, "Double Entendre" bajo el mismo pseudónimo.
> 
> Para entender este fic, hay que entender la letra de la canción "White Skies" de la banda Moonspell, pues está lleno de referencias a esa canción. Aquí un link -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wHsYCebikM

La alegría duró un suspiro. Durante toda la noche los cielos habían rugido con los gritos de batalla de magos y criaturas, y al final Voldemort había sido derrotado. Fue un breve instante en el que todos estallaron en júbilo y luego, sencillamente, miraron a su alrededor. Los que se odiaban, se encontraron y por ello los que se amaban, murieron.

Dennis Creevey había sido uno de ellos. Iba a compartir la alegría con su hermano Colin y él simplemente ya no estaba. Dennis apenas tuvo valor para despedirse de su hermano, y simplemente se quedó sentado en medio de ninguna parte, donde no molestara, llorando y pensando cuál sería su siguiente paso. La vida seguía después del supuesto final feliz, pero ¿cómo debía seguirla él?

Por lo visto, alguien tenía las cosas más claras.

—Harry… —susurró viendo que el niño que sobrevivió salía del castillo.

Se quedó ahí sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer, pero sintió un torbellino de emociones oprimiéndole el pecho e hizo sólo lo que su corazón le pedía: correr en la dirección opuesta, hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Tengo que dárselo, era lo que él quería.

Colin y Harry estuvieron juntos desde el quinto año del mayor. Y Colin había documentado religiosamente todo lo maravilloso que le había sucedido desde que le conoció. Era su héroe. Y cuando después de tantas noches en vela de los hermanos hablando de Harry, éste empezó a salir con Colin, la documentación se hizo mucho más precisa y una verdadera losa para Dennis. Él siempre concibió esa relación como un “hermano contra hermano”, y una carrera que él perdió. Se conformó como buen perdedor, pues Colin era más feliz que nunca y no le iba a arrebatar eso, aunque le costara todas las lágrimas imaginables y soportara en silencio el entusiasmo con el que Colin volvía después de cada cita.

Y ahora él no estaba. Ya no podría ser feliz. Dennis no tenía ni idea de si su héroe y amor en secreto siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa ausencia, pero cuando lo hiciera… Por eso Dennis tenía que darle el último regalo que Colin había preparado para Harry. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando llegó a las habitaciones corrió hacia el baúl de Colin, que estaba ordenado a medias, como si hubiera dejado de hacer las maletas de repente. No le costó encontrar lo que buscaba: el más que ancho álbum fotográfico de Colin, con todas las fotos bien ordenadas primero cronológicamente y después por aparición de personas. Dennis se hundió en un pozo de nostalgia cuando empezó a encontrar fotos de él mismo con su hermano y con Harry, o con sus compañeros y amigos.

—Estoy seguro que también tiene fotos de ellos juntos —suspiró, admitiendo su propia amargura, justamente cuando encontraba una parte que decía “contenido privado”—. Ahí está. Inevitable.

Ese anexo del álbum tenía una cronología aparte y no tenía una gran cantidad de imágenes. Con evidente envidia, disfrutó de lo que creía que sería la única vez que vería a su amor platónico en una posición comprometida, aunque lo que encontró allí… Harry nunca posó mostrando todo su cuerpo, pero en muchas aparecía desnudo, tapándose de alguna manera. Dennis enrojeció y no dejaba de mirar hacia el hueco de la escalera, esperando oír ruidos que le alertaran de intrusos que no llegaban, y seguía mirando una tras otra tras muchas otras fotos de Harry que despertaron sus instintos.

—Cálmate Dennis, ahora no es el momento…

Entonces vio la última foto. El último día de curso del año anterior, la última vez que tanto Colin como Dennis vieron a Harry antes de la batalla. Era una imagen preciosa. Harry miraba seriamente a la cámara, con su pelo alborotado y las gafas bien puestas, un poco de lado, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, que estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama. Sus nalgas pálidas destacaban sobre un fondo grisáceo y rojo muy elegante y las sábanas blancas. En el pie de la imagen ponía “último día en Hogwarts”.

—Si hubiéramos sabido que no volvería…

Era el momento de darle el álbum a Harry. Le encantaría verlo, y por lo menos podría disfrutar de una sonrisa suya, aunque fuera melancólica, sólo para él.

Pero no se levantó. La nostalgia le había golpeado tan fuerte que se dejó caer en la cama de su difunto hermano y lloró sin remedio, hasta que dio un puñetazo de rabia en la cama y algo se movió debajo del cojín. Era el diario de Colin, enorme de volumen, por todos los años que había escrito en él. Dennis sabía qué había en él. Bueno, lo intuía. Sabía que le haría daño, pero… también le podría recordar mejor sabiendo de sus palabras escritas.

Lo cogió y no se lo pensó al abrir el diario por cualquier parte, sabiendo que se encontraría algo relacionado con Harry.

“Y ahora espero tu tacto…”

¡Blam! Dennis lo cerró de golpe mientras digería una severa puñalada en el corazón y cerraba los ojos por ello. Estaba seguro que aquello era un intento de poesía de Colin hacia Harry de las que tanto le había hablado y simplemente no podía empezar por ahí. Por mucho que Colin ya no estuviera, aunque ya no hubiera motivo para sentirse celoso o envidioso… simplemente no.

Dennis retrocedió sin mirar hasta encontrar un espacio vacío. Era el inicio del diario de hacía dos años, cuando Colin y Harry empezaron a salir, en medio de las persecuciones de Umbridge. Aquél sí era un buen punto.

*  *  *

Los hermanos Creevey se sentían parte de una aventura: Harry Potter había organizado sesiones de entrenamiento privadas, lejos de las afiladas garras de Umbridge, en la Sala de los Menesteres, y ellos dos habían sido invitados a participar. Era como una travesura que además les enseñaría a defenderse.

—Bueno, ya llevamos muchas sesiones de entrenamiento y después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido que os enseñaré a invocar un Patronus.

Todos los miembros del ED, el Ejército de Dumbledore, incluidos los dos hermanos, estallaron en vítores por la emoción, que al cabo de un rato empezó a tornarse en frustración por el nivel que requería invocar tal encantamiento.

Pasaron varias sesiones antes de que alguno de los dos hermanos consiguiera avanzar, pero Colin no cabía en entusiasmo:

—Es magnífico, no me creo que estemos haciendo todo esto… ¡y nos sale bien!

—No deberías gritar tanto, que no te oigan.

—Perdón. He aprovechado para hacerle una foto de lejos cuando hacía una demostración, así el flash no le molestaría tanto.

—Mira que el cacharro se ve a la legua —se rio Dennis.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dando voz a lo que realmente pensaban: ¿se estaría fijando Harry en uno de ellos? Aunque no lo hicieran bien. ¿O sólo era buen profesor? Sabían que además de ellos, la celebridad tenía bastantes más pretendientes a la espera, como esa Cho Chang, que no dejaba de mirarla. Ambos estaban seguros de que había pasado algo entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasará si…?

—No lo digas —susurró Colin, pero su hermano acabó la frase: “si elige a uno de los dos”—. No dejaremos de ser hermanos. Nos querremos siempre. Por mucho que le… —se cortó—. Él no va ser causa de ningún conflicto.

La siguiente reunión del ED tardó unas semanas en realizarse, pero todo parecía haber cambiado en Harry: estaba desmejorado, parecía deprimido, y precisamente parecía que el ED era su salvación, así que daba lo mejor de sí mismo para enseñar sin intentar realizar demostraciones.

—Está pálido —susurró Colin a su hermano.

—Pregúntale qué le pasa luego.

—Vale. Pero no quiero…

—¿Molestar? Te has pasado tres años haciendo eso ya —se rio. Dennis respetaba bastante mejor las distancias que Colin.

Éste le miró desafiante, pero hizo caso de sus instintos y al final de la sesión fue a preguntar a Harry qué tal estaba. Dennis esperaría en la torre.

—Ah, hola, Colin. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—No lo parece. Estamos preocupados, ¿sabes? Tienes muy mal aspecto, pareces deprimido y… —se calló. Harry le miraba con furia, porque parecía que le hubieran leído el pensamiento, pero suavizó pronto su mirada—. Lo siento.

—No, yo… Siéntate.

Colin y Harry se sentaron en un par de almohadones que quedaban por ahí del entrenamiento.

—He pasado por un momento muy duro y… bueno, varios, en realidad. Y, me he dado cuenta de… —se quedó sin habla—. No se me dan muy bien las palabras.

Aquello era la Sala de los Menesteres y parecía que ninguno de los dos lo recordaba cuando apareció de la nada una rosa y una fotografía de Colin en la que salían él y Harry juntos. Ambos objetos cayeron en las manos de Harry.

—Me hiciste esta foto hace unos meses, después de un partido de Quidditch… —sonrió Harry—. Creo que es la única que tienes en la que salimos los dos sonriendo. Siempre la tengo a buen recaudo.

Colin se encontró sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su corazón sólo le decía una cosa en ese momento: bésale. Lo gritaba. Todo su cuerpo vibraba si lo pensaba seriamente, y nunca tendría mejor opción que esa.

—En realidad… tengo más como esas —dijo, en lugar de actuar—. Sólo que no te acuerdas. Siempre te pasan cantidad de cosas…

—¿De verdad? Me encantaría verlas algún día. Tendrías que hacer un álbum de todas ellas para verlas antes de que me vaya de Hogwarts. Pon ésta en el álbum, para empezarlo.

Colin sintió la mano caliente de Harry por un segundo, y no supo soltarla. Aquello congeló a ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos y…

Dennis vio entrar a su hermano con prisa en la habitación donde estaba él. Estaba sudando y con cara de sorpresa, escondiendo una sonrisa radiante. Dennis se levantó de la cama al instante.

—L-le gusto. Le gusto de verdad. Quiere que salgamos.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó con la misma sorpresa, fingiendo más entusiasmo, aunque se enfadaría si Colin hubiera dicho que no a esa propuesta.

—Nos hemos besado…

Dennis supo que le esperaban años de resignación, y suspiró, aliviado de que su hermano hubiera hecho lo correcto. Y lo abrazó por ello.

Evidentemente, aparte de Dennis, nadie más sabía que Colin y Harry estaban juntos. En aquel sitio, las relaciones se solían ocultar, y con los Mandamientos de Umbridge en plena vigencia, la pareja no mostraba ni un ápice de cariño en público.

—No entiendo cómo podéis estar así de tranquilos —dijo una vez Dennis. Y también pensó “en tu sitio, Colin, yo me echaría a los brazos de Harry aunque me costara un castigo de ese sapo”.

—Es que seguimos sin encontrar un sitio tranquilo para vernos —se quejó Colin—. La vigilancia está por todas partes, no nos dejan salir a ninguna parte…

Entonces Dennis recibió una mirada tierna de Harry y se juró que nunca la olvidaría. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

—Ya usamos la Sala de los Menesteres, no veo por qué no la podéis usar para veros. —Ambos alegraron considerablemente las caras, pero recibieron una advertencia—: ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que haréis ahí!

Colin y Harry probaron esa misma noche, antes del toque de queda, a ver qué pasaba con esa sala. Hicieron el ritual de pasar por delante de la sala mientras pensaban que necesitaban un lugar tranquilo, y la puerta apareció. La sala les premió con más de lo que esperaban: más que una sala, parecía el claro de un bosque (uno que Harry recordaría más adelante por parecerse al que Firenze creó para sus clases cerca de final de curso). Entraron y simplemente se sentaron en el lugar que más cómodo se resultó.

—Fue increíble, Dennis, increíble, lo estamos pasando tan bien… —explicaba Colin, entre cita y cita—. Harry es supertorpe intentando ser romántico, pero a mí me encanta, es tan adorable… Me trata genial y…

Y entonces venía la parte en la que Dennis dejaba de escuchar porque Colin siempre se pasaba la mano por sus labios cortados de tanto besarse y luego lo contaba con bastante detalle. Y conforme avanzaba la relación, ya en el curso siguiente, y lejos de la presión de Umbridge, Colin fue sintiéndose más seguro para intimar cada vez más, tanto que Dennis en ese momento le impidió seguir hablando con tanta libertad.

—Es que estamos tan cerca… ¡y no tengo nadie a quien contárselo!

—No quiero saber nada de eso. En serio.

Evidentemente, Dennis se acabaría enterando leyendo ese diario.

Hacia mediados de sexto curso para Harry, y pese al trabajo con el que la pareja cargaba, siempre encontraban un momento para verse. La Sala mutaba cada cierto tiempo para escoger el ambiente idóneo, y hasta se llevaban comida del Gran Comedor alguna vez para terminársela solos allí dentro.

—Harry…

—Dime —atendió secamente el mayor, para disimular ante algunos compañeros que pasaban cerca.

—Ya estoy preparado.

Harry se detuvo en seco, con más vergüenza de la que querría admitir y, sabiendo que iban hacia la sala, aceleró más el paso, con Colin a su lado. Seguro que batieron el récord de velocidad al entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Estoy nervioso —dijo Harry, cuando estuvieron dentro.

—Y yo. Mira esto.

La Sala lucía un tanto lúgubre, pero en un estilo que pegaba con el resto del castillo. Había velas por todas partes y las paredes grises y las columnas estaban adornadas con banderas y estandartes de color rojo intenso con el león de Gryffindor. El único color que se distinguía claramente de ese bitono era el blanco de unas sábanas, cubriendo una cama ancha, a un lado de la sala.

—No se puede negar que sabe dar ambiente —dijo Colin, amarrándose por la cintura a Harry.

—La verdad es que sí.

Una risa traviesa precedió unos besos rápidos, y con el movimiento torpe de cargar con el peso de dos, Harry arrastró a Colin hasta el centro de la sala, desde donde vieron dos estatuas de guerreros, espadas en ristre, apuntando al rival.

—Bueno, desde luego aquí va a haber un choque de espadas —rio Harry nerviosamente.

—Y también serán de piedra —añadió Colin, en el mismo estado que su novio.

Los dos se rieron y se dejaron arrastrar por el propio amor que parecía un flujo que daba vueltas a su alrededor. Pronto cayeron a la cama entre risas, mientras las velas se encendían y las sábanas se movían solas para dejarles espacio.

Conforme los besos se tornaban más apasionados, Colin sentía más y más calor, y necesitaba quitarse la camiseta como fuera, así que le mandó un mensaje subliminal a Harry sobre eso quitándole a él su camiseta. El mayor se quedó sorprendido, recolocándose las gafas que casi acabaron en el suelo.

—Oh, no te me acobardes ahora —soltó Colin, que nunca sabía cuándo callar la boca—. No soy de cristal. No me digas que te tendré que obligar…

Y empezó dejando las gafas de su novio en una muy convenientemente situada mesa de noche. Luego por fin consiguió despegarse de su camiseta y se removió el pelo mientras sonreía a Harry.

—Tienes más pelo en el pecho que yo.

La sorpresa de tal comentario hizo soltar una carcajada a Harry y avergonzó a Colin por unos instantes.

—¡Pero si tengo cuatro pelos, y tú pareces un niño!

—¡Ah, vale, gracias! —Y se enfurruñó.

—Es un cumplido. Me gusta una piel blanca y suave, me atrae más y me hace pensar en tiempos menos alborotados.

Le pasó un dedo por el pecho a Colin y revitalizó las ansias del chico de contacto físico. Con ese dedo le tumbó del todo en la cama y decidió disfrutar de ese torso desnudo depositando beso tras beso, nunca en el mismo sitio.

—De acuerdo, te perdono —balbuceó Colin, dejándose llevar por su pasión. Cuando Harry posó su barriga entre las piernas del rubio para poder acceder mejor a su pecho, éste aceleró también sus pasos—. No podré quitarte los pantalones si estás ahí.

Harry se rio de forma sobria y tranquila y le quitó él los pantalones a Colin con delicadeza. Luego él se incorporó e hizo lo mismo, con más brusquedad. Cuando se dio cuenta del bulto que tenía Harry debajo de sus pantalones se puso rojo y se sintió tentado de hacer una travesura, pero no tuvo el valor.

—Estoy algo nervioso —le dijo a Harry cuando se puso a su altura de nuevo.

—Yo también, tenía muchas ganas —le aseguró, antes de darle unos besos.

—¿Y si, sin querer… “acabamos” antes?

—¿Y qué, acaso no nos divertiremos igual?

Colin sonrió, y el poco miedo a las expectativas que tenía se esfumó. Para compensar la amabilidad de Harry, le tumbó en la cama y se puso él encima con todo su cuerpo en contacto directo. Se ruborizó cuando notó los dos bultos tan cerca el uno del otro pero no tuvo reparo en deslizar la mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Harry para acariciarlo con sensualidad. La respuesta de Harry fue prestar atención a las nalgas de su amante y así tentarle de quitarle la última pieza de ropa.

—Ya estoy listo —le susurró.

—Qué rápido —bromeó Harry en respuesta, dándole un beso y quitándole los calzoncillos al instante—. Uh, ya lo creo que lo estás.

Colin no estaba totalmente duro, como suele pasar con los nervios, pero el lubricante natural que producía era una señal clara que Harry conocía por su propio cuerpo. Harry imitó los movimientos que instantes antes Colin había realizado con su miembro y el rubio se mordió un labio por ello, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Colin, quitándole a Harry su última pieza de ropa—. Wow, es más grueso que el mío.

—Esperemos que no sea un problema en este caso.

Harry entonces pensó rápido y buscó a su alrededor, enseñando sus posaderas a Colin sin querer. Éste estuvo tentado de azotarle, pero se aguantó, y se le olvidó cuando vio que Harry sacaba algo de un cajón de la mesita de noche: un tarro de cristal con un gel igual de transparente.

—¡Ahá!

—¿Qué es?

—Para que no te duela tanto.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué atenta es esta sala!

Colin le arrebató el tarro de las manos de Harry y lo abrió con nerviosismo, mientras su pareja le miraba sentado con las piernas estiradas a ambos lados del rubio. Cuando metió dos dedos y notó su tacto, se estremeció un tanto:

—Uau, qué resbaladizo. No es pegajoso. —Cogió un poco como pudo y no dudó un segundo en lamerlo de forma muy lasciva—. Espero que te guste lo que ves.

Harry se quedó sin habla mientras Colin se inclinaba hacia el miembro de su amado y lo lubricaba con la mano.

—Uau, eres… —“… Tan agradablemente pervertido”, pensó Harry, pero no se atrevió a decirlo—. Ahora me toca a mí.

Hundió dos dedos en el tarro y acarició la entrada trasera de Colin con calma. Esta vez Colin estaba algo más compungido y no tan provocativo, pero no se quejó cuando sintió los dedos de Harry en su interior. Incluso se sentó un poco encima de ellos para sentirlos mejor, pues era algo que hacía meses que imaginaba y le excitaba mucho. Y ya no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería tener algo más grande y duro, sería, buf, sería literalmente orgásmico.

Colin desató su imaginación ante esos dedos intrusos y no pudo aguantar.

—Uf, por favor, házmelo ya. —Harry se rio de sus ansias, y luego añadió—. Pero quiero estar boca abajo.

—¿Te da reparo mirarnos?

—N-no, es que… hace no mucho… tuve un sueño erótico en esa posición. Notaba tu respiración en mi espalda y…

—Entonces que así sea.

Y empezó a besarle, sin darle opción de decir nada más. Se puso Harry encima y Colin mismo se giró boca abajo y dejó sus posaderas lubricadas a buen tiro para su amante. Harry sintió el arrebato de lujuria tomar el control y jugueteó unos instantes por el contorno lubricado antes de hacerse el esperado hueco en su interior.

—¿Duele?

—Escuece un poco —se sinceró Colin—. Pero no pasa nada.

Harry se quedó quieto, esperando a que se acomodara, pero el menor le dijo que no, que luego le dolería más. Tenía que estar en movimiento todo el rato.

—Entonces te lo haré despacio.

Colin nunca había imaginado la sensación de tener algo tan grande allí dentro, pese a sus sueños húmedos, pero tampoco se pensó que el lubricante haría que ese movimiento lento fuera tan suave y sensual. Su sueño se vio cumplido cuando notó esa deseada respiración de Harry alterarle sus sentidos y ponerle los pelos de punto, y se rio de la misma excitación que le produjo.

—Acelera…

Luz verde para Harry, que empezó a mover más su cuerpo, adentrándose y saliéndose más centímetros y causando cierto choque entre la ingle y las nalgas de Colin. Este no dejaba de soltar risitas monas que casi eran susurros, junto con unos “aahs” susurrados, solamente aire, que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

—Mmm… es genial…

—No sé si aguantaré mucho, es que la sensación es tan…

—Ardiente.

—Explosiva.

—Y resbaladiza. Yo tampoco podré aguantar mucho más sin necesitar un descanso.

Harry no lo entendió, pero fue una señal clara para atacar con todo y dejarse llevar por el placer que sentía, sin contenerse. La fuerza del movimiento hicieron que Colin acabara casi tumbado del todo y gemía al compás de las embestidas, hasta que éstas cesaron con un último empujón.

—¡Mmmm! —soltó Harry.

—Aaah, uf, qué energía —soltó Colin con una risita, notando ese último empujón en las entrañas. Se quedó quieto mientras Harry se calmaba y salía de esa cavidad—. Uf, ahora escuece de nuevo.

—Es la primera vez, supongo.

Colin no esperó a que Harry le ayudara, se tumbó de lado, con el pensamiento de sólo manchar las sábanas, y se masturbó con ese recuerdo reciente. Tardó nada en notar de nuevo la respiración de Harry en su cuello y en sus besos, y eso fue más que suficiente para llegar al éxtasis.

—¿Qué tal? —susurró Harry, al cabo de unos segundos de disfrutar escuchando el placer de su amante.

—Ha sido genial —le sonrió.

—La próxima vez te ayudo, que no me has dado tiempo.

—Lo siento, es que sabía que me dolería ahora y para aprovechar ese placer…

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de pensar si preguntarlo o no.

—Como nada que haya probado antes. Incómodo y terriblemente excitante.

—Puedo decir lo mismo.

Y como ninguno de los dos era capaz de callar la boca dos segundos seguidos, siguieron dándose detalles de la experiencia, sus sentimientos, sus acciones, incluso empezaron a hacer planes para la segunda parte.

Pero esa fue la única vez que Colin anotó con pelos y señales todo lo que pasó en una de sus sesiones picantes en la Sala de los Menesteres. Dennis, evidentemente, se enteró enseguida de lo que había pasado, porque su hermano mayor se quejaba de dolor de barriga, caminaba algo raro y a la vez sonreía como un tonto.

—No me cuentes nada.

—No, no, no lo haré.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Ha sido genial. —Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para morderse la lengua.

Poco tiempo después, Colin empezó a usar sus fetiches para aquellos momentos tan íntimos. Bueno, más bien EL fetiche: la fotografía. A Harry no le importaba que hiciera fotos siempre y cuando las dejara a buen recaudo, o directamente a la Sala de los Menesteres, para que se escondieran solas. Tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de los flashes constantes, pero le gustaba que Colin se pusiera especialmente pervertido cada vez que sacaba la cámara. Fotos de Harry desnudo, o de los dos teniendo sexo en varias perspectivas… Aquello era como un estudio de pelis porno cuando a Colin se le disparaba su libido, y la Sala ayudaba a que lo pareciera aún más. Aquello se fue apagando (y las fotos literalmente desapareciendo) conforme el sexto curso de Harry se ponía complicado.

—Jo, ya se acerca época de finales —dijo un día Colin—. Se me ha pasado el curso volando.

—No me extraña, tan apretados de trabajo y al mínimo resquicio de tiempo venimos aquí…

—¿Y lo bien que lo pasamos? —se rio, con picardía.

—Ya ves. Pero Dumbledore me ha encargado algo y me temo que no vamos a tener tiempo.

—Yo tengo los TIMOS, así que…

Se quedaron un instante tristones. Colin se miró su cámara y dijo:

—Quiero tomarte una foto. Nada pervertido… —Harry arqueó una ceja—. Bueno, un poco. Y luego me tomas una a mí que sea parecida. Es para conservarlas este verano y acordarnos.

Y así es como aquella foto tan característica al final del álbum de Colin apareció. Pero no había ni rastro de la foto del propio Colin, porque se la dio a Harry inmediatamente.

*  *  *

Dennis cerró el diario. Se miró la última fotografía, con ese Harry sensual y serio posando.

Tenía un barullo de emociones desorganizadas, destruyendo todo su cuerpo. Se sentía amargado y dolido por todo lo que había leído, porque después de todo era lo que Colin hizo con Harry. Por otro lado, se había excitado con ese relato tan sexual, y como en ningún momento se nombraba a Colin por su nombre, se hizo la fantasía de que le había sucedido a él.

Y luego, el sentimiento final: Colin ya no estaba, el cielo se le caía encima por esa desgarradora sensación de haber perdido una parte tan grande de él. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seguir adelante? Sin su hermano, que ni con todo lo de Harry nunca había dejado de ser nada menos especial que su querido hermano.

Cerró todo, esperó a estar en condiciones para caminar (pues incluso se sentía mareado) y salió solamente con el álbum de fotos que Harry seguro que esperaba encontrar en algún momento.

Pero sus pasos no se dirigieron hacia la entrada de Hogwarts, ni al comedor. Se dirigieron al séptimo piso. El recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado allí, lo hubiera presenciado o no, era más que suficiente para hacerle subir.

Allí encontró muchas cosas fuera de su sitio: había runa al final del pasillo, había sangre derramada, las armaduras estaban mal puestas o se habían caído y luego…

—¡Harry!

—Oh, Dennis. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Todo lo que podría.

El mayor, que claramente escondía la felicidad de que aquella pesadilla hubiera terminado, se acercó a buen paso hasta Dennis y le abrazó. Dennis percibió como toda esa felicidad se derrumbaba de golpe y le hizo llorar. Ambos lloraron en silencio.

—Le voy a echar tanto de menos…

—Yo también, Dennis.

Se dieron friegas en la espalda como si así se fuera a pasar todo más deprisa y se separaron. Dennis le miró a los ojos un instante, y luego puso entre los dos el álbum de fotos de Colin.

—Quería regalártelo cuando esto acabara.

—Algo así me esperaba de él —sonrió Harry, mirando la portada del álbum. Pero se quedó quieto, sin tocarlo, sin abrirlo. En lugar de eso, miró a la pared—. Creo que hay un sitio mejor para mirarlo.

—Supongo que para esto nos hemos encontrado aquí…

Ambos hicieron ese ritual en medio del pasillo para hacer aparecer la Sala de los Menesteres con toda la energía que encontraron en su cuerpo y a la tercera pasada, la puerta apareció. Harry abrió la puerta lentamente, con miedo de encontrarse con algo que le produjera más dolor, pero no sucedió.

—Vaya…

La Sala de los Menesteres les había dado justo lo que querían: un lugar donde no hiciera falta recordar con dolor. Había un sofá y una mesita, todas las paredes estaban cubiertos de tapices de paisajes radiantes y calurosos, el suelo era como un gran colchón de lo cómodo que era pisarlo (incluso Dennis se entretuvo a buscar en los bordes de la sala alguna indicación que revelara que realmente era un colchón) y, finalmente, lo que más intrigaba a ambos jóvenes: una luz pululaba suavemente por la sala, a veces como si fuera un hechizo _Lumos_ , otras como una especie de nube que parecía que reflejara un sol mañanero que no podía entrar en la Sala.

—Es precioso…

—Me recuerda un poco a un Patronus sin acabar de definir —dijo Harry—. Parece como si fuera una pantalla protectora.

—¿Los Patronus sin definir no son totalmente blancos?

—Sí.

—Este tiene un toque amarillento.

—Es como que da calor.

—Sí. Es relajante.

—Nunca acabaré de entender cómo funciona este sitio. La magia que hay aquí es asombrosa.

Y con esa sentencia, Harry invitó a Dennis a sentarse en el sofá. Ambos se percataron de que la Sala no contenía ni una sola imagen de Colin. Era como si supiera que ellos ya traían esas imágenes en el álbum.

Dennis no se había despegado aún de ese álbum hasta que se encontró hombro a hombro con Harry, allí sentado en el sofá. Le dio el tomo con cuidado y Harry lo abrió.

Lo que la Sala no podía evitar era que los humanos cometieran estupideces o se martirizaran, así que lo que vino a continuación fue como hundirse en un pantano, en el que ni el sofá ni esa luz les rescataba. Y es que allí estaban todos esos recuerdos en su casa, sus viajes a la escuela, el tren, el andén, el castillo, Hogsmeade… Casi siempre se podía ver a Harry pasando de él o a Dennis con cara de mala uva por esa afición a hacer fotos de todo, paisajes, y casi nunca al propio Colin.

—En ésta te persiguió durante media hora para echarte la foto —comentó Dennis, en una mezcla de tristeza, nostalgia y humor—. Tú estabas saliendo de un partido de Quidditch desastroso y lo único que querías era desaparecer.

—Sí, esa es mi cara de “no molesten” —se rio levemente en respuesta. Luego encontró otra en la misma temática, pero era totalmente distinta—. Se nota que aquí estaba contento con el resultado. Colin aprovechó que no le había visto para echarme la foto, como si fuera un paparazzi. Le quedó genial.

Había más imágenes graciosas, como tonterías que Dennis hacía en su cuarto, días lluviosos o nevados, compañeros de clase de todo tipo haciendo cualquier trastada o posando, y en todas ellas Dennis y Harry sentían una mezcla tóxica de curiosidad y de vacío. Al fin y al cabo, ellos esperaban que Colin saliera más, ver su sonrisa. Esperaban que al girar hacia la siguiente página, lo encontraran allí haciendo el payaso.

Sólo sucedió en quinto año, antes de que Umbridge denegara el permiso para hacer fotos. Había una imagen de los tres sonriendo, esa que Dennis ya había visto. A partir de entonces, las fotos eran escasas, por la Suma Inquisición, y casi todas eran de Harry, pillado por sorpresa o complacido por la presencia de Colin.

En ese instante, el peso se dividió: Harry se sintió sólo y desprotegido ante el vacío de amor que suponía no tener a Colin a su lado; Dennis sintió todos los recuerdos de las noches en vela hablando de Harry desgarrarle por dentro, pues había sido feliz soñando, y ahora los sueños ya estaban prohibidos para él. Ni siquiera sufriéndolo podría cotillear. Era una soledad bastante distinta a la de Harry.

Y sin embargo, allí estaban los dos. Solos con sus penas, con imágenes que no les curarían, que probablemente no podrían ni ver en años.

—No pases de ahí —le advirtió Dennis, en cuanto vio que se acercaban a la particular “sección prohibida” de Colin—. Son para ti, pero son mucho más personales. No quiero verlas.

—¿Ya las has visto?

—Algunas. Nada escandaloso, pero tampoco agradable.

—Está bien. —Y dejó el álbum en la mesita que tenían delante.

—Colin tenía un diario —se sinceró entonces.

—Lo sé, lo nombró varias veces. ¿Lo has leído? —Dennis asintió—. No tendrías que haberlo hecho, te debe de haber…

Pero Dennis se había lanzado en un ataque de despecho a los labios de Harry y no tenía ninguna intención de despegarse de ellos. Harry gimió de la sorpresa, y Dennis se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Perdón! Perdón, yo… —Puesto que Harry no supo decir nada, continuó—. Yo siempre te he querido como lo hacía Colin. Bueno, ahora más bien es un pozo de mierda en el que al parecer solo se va echando más dolor —se corrigió, riendo amargamente—. Colin y yo soñábamos con lo mismo y… Algo me ha dicho que tenía que hacer esto. Cuando salgamos de aquí, cada uno hará su vida y lo más probable es que tardemos años en cruzarnos de nuevo. Para entonces todo esto se habrá… diluido. Y ojalá que suceda.

—Pues claro que sucederá. Es… el paso del tiempo, supongo. Al final todo son fases extrañas y conectadas. Dumbledore siempre me decía que todo estaba conectado en formas que ni nos imaginaríamos, pero que es nuestra elección, al final, lo que demuestra esas conexiones. Escoger lo fácil o lo correcto.

—Está claro que he escogido lo fácil en este caso.

Desvió la mirada, pero Harry le enderezó rápidamente:

—No siempre se puede hacer lo correcto. No creo que tengamos que hacer lo correcto ahora. Sólo lo que nos haga sentir mejor. Que cierre un capítulo.

Y lo que sucedió durante la siguiente hora no tuvo nada que ver con el amor, sino con la soledad y con la seguridad. Cada beso que se dieron era un intento de aliviar el silencio que sentían en su interior, y cada caricia la búsqueda de un refugio en el otro que les asegurara de que todo saldría bien. El deseo de algo más allá del dolor les llevó en busca de un placer incompleto al que se hubieran rendido muchas veces más de las que hubieran admitido, si el tiempo y sus exhaustos cuerpos lo hubieran permitido. Pero fue una sola vez.

Habían terminado en el suelo, con una manta salida de ninguna parte por encima. Después de hacer algo que seguro que quedaría en secreto para siempre, al amparo de la Sala de los Menesteres, los dos se abrazaron de lado todo lo que podían para no sentir que no había servido de nada, que el contacto les mantendría a salvo. Un dulce error que no se repetiría, pero que para su propósito había sido suficiente.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —preguntó Dennis.

—Claro.

—¿Qué ocurrió al final con las imágenes que no están en el álbum?

—Están destruidas. Colin las escondía en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, y Crabbe la ha quemado de arriba abajo hace apenas unas horas. Pero mejor así. Es una tentación menos.

—Entiendo… ¿Y tienes aún la de Colin solo?

—Sí. De hecho… —Se levantó un segundo y rebuscó entre la ropa y sacó una foto bastante menos bien cuidada que las del álbum. Se tumbó de nuevo con Dennis—. Siempre la llevo encima, aunque sé que la perderé.

Dennis se miró la imagen. Estaba con camiseta, sentado cual niño inocente en esa misma cama donde había visto a Harry posar de otra forma muy distinta, y no parecía llevar nada de cintura para abajo. Había unos versos en la parte de atrás:

 

_Sin haber sido tocado por estas manos,_

_Sin haber sido expresado por estos labios,_

_Cada corazón, una joya,_

_Cada corazón, una fortaleza._

 

—Nunca he entendido esta poesía misteriosa de Colin —se rio Dennis, curiosamente aliviado por unos instantes.

—A mí me la explicó. Decía que cada corazón que presentaba batalla en la vida, lo hacía de la forma más pura posible, y nada que pudiéramos decir o hacer podría cambiarlo. Nada le corrompía.

—Entonces es una ingenuidad.

—Es el corazón de un niño libre.

Los dos quedaron hipnotizados por esos versos durante un minuto, y luego observaron de nuevo esa luz amarillenta que daba ese toque cálido al ambiente.

—Cuando nos hemos encontrado, he pensado que debería darte esa foto.

—¿Has pensado algo mejor? —intuyó Dennis, no sabiendo si alegrarse o entristecerse.

—Lo he pensado antes. Vine aquí porque quería dejar esta foto aquí dentro.

—Pero Crabbe…

—No, no, sólo quería dejarla. Incluso si era en una sala vacía. Me parecería un descaro que unos versos que identifican a todo el castillo, a todos aquellos que han dado la vida por nosotros, en un sitio que no fuera Hogwarts.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Podemos dejarla aquí mismo, y que la Sala haga con ella lo que quiera.

Dejaron aquella foto sobre la mesita. No la miraron más en todo el rato que estuvieron allí, abrazados, o vistiéndose de nuevo, incluso cuando caminaron hacia la salida de la Sala. Nunca miraron atrás.

Y de esta forma, Harry conservó el álbum de Colin como uno más de tantos recuerdos de Hogwarts, sabiendo que una parte seguía en el castillo, como si de un horrocrux benigno se tratara.

Dennis siguió un camino parecido. En casa había infinidad de fotos de su hermano, pero nunca quitó ninguna, ni sus padres tampoco. Volvió a Hogwarts y no volvió a pisar la Sala de los Menesteres, su lucha contra la soledad fue más dura, pero la idea de que Colin estuviera presente siempre en el castillo le empezó a reconfortar y los días soleados eran como un recuerdo de lo que pasó con Harry allí dentro. Le animaba a seguir adelante con esa nueva fase de su vida.

Y siempre recordó que su corazón era una joya y una fortaleza.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, buscad en mi perfil para más yaoi y yuri, y muchos ánimos para aquellos que lo estéis pasando mal!!


End file.
